Can't believe you
by TheMisteryGirl007
Summary: After they come back from the vacation (Snow Problem), they all sleep over at the Watson's, but Jasmine doesn't talk to Garrett anymore. Well, Garrett isn't the only one who notices that, but Jasmine only tells Delia and Lindy. Will Garrett find out and can their friends help them to talk to each other again and be even more than friends? Jarrett Three Shot! :D I own nothing! :D
1. What's wrong?

_**Credits goes to Grace-1997 for help with this! You should get a look at her stories! :D**_

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with a Three or Four Shot (Don't know, yet) this time for you! :D****  
**

**I'm still not ready for a full story, so I decided to take slow steps :D**

**It's Jarrett! :D One of my OTP's! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After they come back from the vacation (Snow Problem), they all sleep over at the Watson's, but Jasmine doesn't talk to Garrett anymore. Well, Garrett isn't the only one who notices that, but Jasmine only tells Delia and Lindy. Will Garrett find out and can their friends help them to talk to each other again and be even more than friends?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Garrett's POV:**

''Well, you guys know where everything is. We're really tired and are going to sleep now. Good night.'' Nora stated, as we arrvied saturday evening back at the Watson's house.

We had to make a short cut at the vacation and where now back at the Watson's to sleep over there.

Jasmine, Delia and mine parents were also out for the weekend, since they thought that we would stay there until sunday evening.

Lindy still looked guilty at me and I gave her a smile.

''Lindy, I'm not mad anymore. Really not.'' I told her and Lindy sighed but then nodded.

She really didn't have any reasons to feel bad.

The whole thing was totally forgotten.

Jasmine suddenly groaned and I looked confused at her.

What was wrong with her? Did I do something to her?

I didn't remember anything bad that I did.

''Everything okay, Jasmine?'' I asked her, confused and Lindy, Delia and Logan also looked confused at her.

Jasmine didn't say anything and glared at me, what confused me.

Instead of that , she just stomped upstairs and I looked even more confused after her.

I've never seen her like that to me. What did I do wrong?

Why did the girl , I liked act like that around me?

Yes, I kinda had a crush on Jasmine.

I actually wanted to spend most of the vacation with her but she didn't want to get out of the house and I wanted to learn snowboarding...

Lindy and Delia looked a bit confused after Jasmine and then at Logan and me.

Logan and I were still totally confused and the girls suddenly seemed to understand.

''We'll go upstairs and look after her.'' Lindy stated and then walked upstairs with Delia.

I looked confused at Logan, who shrugged.

''What did I do that she was like that?'' I asked him, confused.

Logan was the only one who knew that I had a crush on Jasmine.

''I have no idea, man. Something must have happened but I honestly can't tell you what. Maybe the girls ge- Oh my god.'' Logan suddenly exclaimed and I looked even more confused at him.

He seemed to know something now and I wanted to know it , too.

''What?'' I asked and Logan quickly shook his head.

''Nothing. Just remembered that I have to do something. '' He replied and quickly walked upstairs.

I looked confused after him and groaned. Why was everyone like that, right now?

**Jasmine's POV:**

After I ignored Garrett, I went upstairs to Lindy's room.

You ask why I was acting like that?

Well, I was jealous of how Garrett was acting around Lindy.

I at first really thought that it was just friendshiply but I had the feeling that there was more behind it.

I felt so stupid that I said that I got the chills as they made up.

More because I felt like punching Lindy as she hugged my Garrett.

Okay, he wasn't mine but I wished, that he was.

I groaned and let myself sink on Lindy's chair at the desk.

I couldn't blame Lindy but I was still angry.

Well, I wouldn't have a chance with Garrett anyway. Why should he like me?

I groaned again, just as the door went open and Lindy and Delia went in.

''You are in love with Garrett!'' Delia exclaimed loud and my eyes went wide.

How did they just find out? Was it that obvious after what happened?

''I - I-'' I started but Lindy cut me off and sat down on her bed, ''Don't try to deny it. We saw your jealous look.''

I sighed and looked down. I was trapped.

LIndy and Delia were my best friends. Of course they knew.

''Well, but he likes you, anyway.'' I stated and looked at Lindy.

Lindy looked a bit confused at me but then sighed.

She shook her head and replied, ''Even if. I don't like him like that. I just owned him for ruining his snowboarding lesson. Besides, we're like siblings to each other, Jaz. I don't think that he likes me like that.''

I rolled my eyes at Lindy.

Okay, I did believe her that she probably didn't feel the same way but Garrett had a crush on her.

''Why else should have Garrett been like that because of Dash? He was definitely jealous.'' I told her.

I saw his angry looks at Dash.

Delia chuckled and replied, ''Or he was just angry, because he lost an important snow boarding lesson.''

I rolled my eyes at her this time and Delia shrugged.

''Delia is right, Jaz. You don't even know what really is up. Don't let yourself hanging like this. I'm pretty sure , he likes you, too.'' Lindy explained to me and I just shook my head.

I couldn't believe that after what happened at the vacation.

Then I took my bag and stood up.

''I can't believe this. I saw what happened and I saw how he looked as you guys hugged. Well, it's no use anyway. I do believe you that you don't want anything from him, Lindy but not the other way around. Well, I got to go ready now for sleep. I'm tired and just want to forget this whole day.'' I stated and then went out of the room.

I didn't want this to happen and I hated it.

Why did I have to be in love with the guy , who was drowning after my best friend?

Well, even if he wouldn't, he never felt that way for me and I just imagined things.

I really thought that I had a chance...

* * *

**Sooo :D That was the first chapter :D Can the others help Jasmine and Garrett to the truth? :D**

**You'll see that soon! :)**


	2. What are we supposed to do?

_**Credits goes to Grace-1997 for help with this! You should get a look at her stories! :D**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here is the second chapter of me! :D****  
**

**Thanks for every single review from you and all the support! :D**

**I really hope that I'm brave enough to start a whole story soon :)  
**

**YAY! We have the 70 stories at the section! :D**

**I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Why else should have Garrett been like that because of Dash? He was definitely jealous.'' I told her.

I saw his angry looks at Dash.

Delia chuckled and replied, ''Or he was just angry, because he lost an important snow boarding lesson.''

I rolled my eyes at her this time and Delia shrugged.

''Delia is right, Jaz. You don't even know what really is up. Don't let yourself hanging like this. I'm pretty sure , he likes you, too.'' Lindy explained to me and I just shook my head.

I couldn't believe that after what happened at the vacation.

Then I took my bag and stood up.

''I can't believe this. I saw what happened and I saw how he looked as you guys hugged. Well, it's no use anyway. I do believe you that you don't want anything from him, Lindy but not the other way around. Well, I got to go ready now for sleep. I'm tired and just want to forget this whole day.'' I stated and then went out of the room.

I didn't want this to happen and I hated it.

Why did I have to be in love with the guy , who was drowning after my best friend?

Well, even if he wouldn't, he never felt that way for me and I just imagined things.

I really thought that I had a chance...

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''I can't believe this. I saw what happened and I saw how he looked as you guys hugged. Well, it's no use anyway. I do believe you that you don't want anything from him, Lindy but not the other way around. Well, I got to go ready now for sleep. I'm tired and just want to forget this whole day.'' She stated and then went out of my room.

Delia and I looked shocked at each other.

Jasmine really thought that Garrett wanted something from me.

That was totally stupid and unbelievable.

''How could she believe something like that?'' I asked Delia in disbelieve.

Delia shrugged and replied, ''I have no idea.''

I sighed at her comment and then sat down on my bed.

I couldn't see my two best friends like that, thinking that the other one doesn't like him/her that way what was totally stupid.

They were meant to be together and they had to see that.

It was stupid that Jasmine thought that Garrett wanted something from me.

He never did and I knew that.

Jasmine wasn't up on that mountain, where he said that to me, getting me totally wrong as I meant that about Dash with the cute guy and he thought that I was talking about him.

I wasn't offended at all and I should've told Jasmine.

The thing with the snow boarding lessons afterwards also were only because I felt really bad about what I did.

Before I could say something, Logan ran through the door.

He caught his breath and then told us, ''We have to do something about the Jasmine and Garrett problem.''

Delia and I looked at each other and then nodded.

''So you did realize as well that they are head over heels for each other?'' Delia asked him and Logan nodded.

Well, it was pretty hard to not realize that after Jasmine's and Garrett's reactions.

''Of course, I did. I never saw Jasmine that jealous because of anyone and especially not of Lindy.'' Logan replied.

I glared at him.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' I asked him, a bit offended and Logan just shrugged.

Delia rolled her eyes at us.

''Focus guys. We need a way to get them together or at least talk to each other.'' She told us and Logan and I nodded.

Then suddenly an idea popped in to my head.

''I have an idea, but Logan, you have to talk to Garrett.'' I said to the others and they looked confused at me but then nodded.

**Down in the basement**

**Garrett's POV:**

I was down in the basement after Logan disappeared upstairs.

I was really mad about myself how the whole thing with Jasmine turned out.

Why was she acting like this? What did I do to her?

Why was the girl I liked like that to me?

I didn't do anything wrong, right?

I sighed, just as someone came downstairs.

Hopefully it wasn't Logan or someone like -

I looked to the stairs and saw that it was Jasmine, who was standing there and looked shocked at me.

''Hey.'' I greeted her and she just looked angry.

Okay, what did I do wrong? Seriously?

Jasmine just wanted to go back upstairs as I quickly cried after her, ''Jasmine! Wait!''

She turned around and looked still mad at me and walked back downstairs.

Jasmine stopped right in front of me and then snapped at me, ''What do you want?''

I looked back in disbelieve and really hurt.

Why was she doing this to me?

''What did I do that you're so angry? I want to know it, Jaz. I want to make it good again.'' I told her.

Jasmine's eyes went wide and I saw how they was filled with tears.

Oh my god. I was only making it worse.

What was I even making worse?

This was all so puzzling!

''It doesn't matter.'' Jasmine stated and looked down.

Okay, now I got even more confused.

Why wasn't she just telling me for real, what was wrong.

The girl I loved was closed like a safe to me and I wouldn't get what she meant.

How could I? Getting something out of Jasmine in situations like this was nearly impossible.

All this confusing talking didn't help me to get it at all.

''No Jaz. It does matter. I want to know what's wrong with you. I do care about you and I'm concerned. I don't want our friendship to end, becaue of something I did wrong and I don't even know what.'' I told her.

Now I saw a tear, running down Jasmine's cheek and I looked even more confused.

I hated myself right now. I didn't know what I did but I hated myself for doing it to her.

Wow. That really made a lot of sense what I just said.

''Just leave me alone, Garrett.'' Jasmine suddenly snapped again and then wanted to go back upstairs.

I quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Before Jasmine could snap at me again, I just kissed her.

I didn't know what came in to me but she kissed back and the kiss was amazing.

My body felt like on fire from it and I didn't want it to end.

Then suddenly I felt two arms, pushing at my chest and Jasmine quickly broke apart.

She looked shocked at me and then just ran upstairs.

Why did she now just ran away and that after a kiss like that?

Couldn't she just finally talk to me and clear that up with me?

Not 20 seconds after she was away, Logan came downstairs, looking shocked at me.

''What did just happen?'' He asked me in disbelieve.

I shook my head and sighed.

Then I replied, ''I have no idea.''


	3. The plan and the results

_**Credits goes to Grace-1997 for help with this! You should get a look at her stories! :D**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here is the laster chapter from me! :D****  
**

**Thanks for every single review from you and all the support for this Three Shot! :D**

**I really loved every single review and am so happy that you guys liked the three shot! :D**

**This really made me more brave for stories :)**

**I really hope that I'm brave enough to start a whole story soon :)**

**I'll try my best for it and I hope that you guys will be patient :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''Just leave me alone, Garrett.'' Jasmine suddenly snapped again and then wanted to go back upstairs._

_I quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around._

_Before Jasmine could snap at me again, I just kissed her._

_I didn't know what came in to me but she kissed back and the kiss was amazing._

_My body felt like on fire from it and I didn't want it to end._

_Then suddenly I felt two arms, pushing at my chest and Jasmine quickly broke apart._

_She looked shocked at me and then just ran upstairs._

_Why did she now just ran away and that after a kiss like that?_

_Couldn't she just finally talk to me and clear that up with me?_

_Not 20 seconds after she was away, Logan came downstairs, looking shocked at me._

_''What did just happen?'' He asked me in disbelieve._

_I shook my head and sighed._

_Then I replied, ''I have no idea.''_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

He replied, ''I have no idea.''

I just saw how Jasmine and Garrett kissed and then Jasmine just disappeared upstairs.

That was crazy. Those guys really were in to each other.

Garrett was feeling the same, but Jasmine was still mad.

''You have to do something, dude.'' I stated.

Garrett glared at me and I just shrugged.

''What should I do?'' He asked me, desperate.

I honestly had no answer to that.

Jasmine was mad like crazy, but we had to get them to talk.

''We have to get Jasmine to not escape from you and then you have to tell her the truth. The whole truth.'' I replied.

Garrett sighed and let himself flop down on the couch.

He looked really hurt and I felt sorry for him.

Garrett really didn't do anything wrong.

''Jasmine thinks that you want something from Lindy. You have to prove her the opposite.'' I added.

Garrett's eyes went wide.

Did he really not notice that so far?

''Okay.'' He suddenly said, determining. ''I'm going to prove her that she's wrong. Well, but we need a plan.''

I thought about what Lindy and Delia said upstairs.

Maybe I had a plan.

''Okay, I might have one, but we have to talk to Delia and Lindy before.'' I stated.

Garrett nodded and then stood back up.

''What are we waiting for?'' He replied.

I nodded and we both went upstairs the basement and in to Lindy's room.

We had to talk about some plan that might totally go wrong but might also work.

Well, and then Jasmine and Garrett would finally be together without any missunderstandings.

**The next morning**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I woke up the next morning in Lindy's room on the matress besides her bed.

Before Lindy and Delia could ask me something, I just went to sleep.

I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Even though, I loved the girls, I was to crushed to talk right now.

Garrett kissed me, even though he didn't feel the same or did he?

This was all so damn confusing and I really didn't know what to do!

Why couldn't this be so much easier? Why did I even have to be in love with Garrett?

I sighed and stood up from the matress.

Lindy and Delia seemed to be already awake, luckily.

I didn't need to be bothered with questions, right after waking up.

It was already bad enough yesterday evening to talk with Garrett and then this happened.

Well, I did kiss back but only because I did feel that way for him.

I had no idea, why he did it , but I could punch him for that.

Why did he do this to me?

I knew that he wanted something from Lindy and then he hurt me like that.

I groaned and then went out of the room after getting ready.

As I walked downstairs, I also didn't see Lindy, Delia or Logan.

Luckily also not Garrett but where were the others?

Did they go somewhere and forgot me?

NO. That wouldn't be them.

Well, at least not Lindy. She never forgot anyone out of the group.

I looked around in the living room, the kitchen and everywhere.

Then I facepalmed myself. Of course. The basement.

I went downstairs in hope to find the others, but only found a plate with french toasts and a letter.

It was from Lindy:

_Hey Jaz. _

_We're out to go grocery shopping. Only Garrett stayed back here. We'll be back soon and we really hope that until then, everything is okay again :) Garrett wants to talk to you and it's important. Don't push him away. You know that you guys have to talk, no matter how it'll turn out. This is not only about love, but also about an important friendship. Just think about it and hear him out, please._

_Lindy_

_P.S.: Thought you'd be hungry. :D_

I sighed at the letter and then looked at the plate with french toasts.

As soon as I took one, I heard steps coming down the stairs.

I didn't need to look up to see that it was Garrett.

To confirm my fear, he told me from behind, ''Jasmine, we have to talk. It can't go on like this and you know that.''

**Garrett's POV:**

I stood behind her and told her, ''Jasmine, we have to talk. It can't go on like this and you know that.''

Jasmine turned around and looked a bit worried at me.

Logan's plan for once wasn't that bad, even though I didn't know how it'll go out.

''I know.'' She replied and my eyes went wide.

Why did she suddenly want to talk?

She pushed me away yesterday. Well, okay I also kissed her yesterday.

Might have been a bit different than today.

I walked the last steps up to her and saw a lot of hurt in her eyes.

Did I really hurt her so much, because she thought that I wanted something from Lindy?

Well, that was a stupid idea but I didn't want to hurt her at all.

Jasmine waited for me to say something and I took a deep breath.

''Logan told me, why you are so angry at me.'' I stated and Jasmine's eyes went wide.

Okay, if I didn't make myself more clear, Logan is probably going to be a head shorter, soon.

''How could he-?'' SHe started crying, but I quickly cut her off.

''Jasmine, I'm not mad!'' I told her and Jasmine immediately stopped.

I really wasn't mad.

Sure, it wasn't her smartest suggestion, but I wasn't mad at all.

It was actually pretty cute.

''Why shouldn't you be mad?'' Jasmine asked. ''Is it true? You are in love with Lindy?''

She looked really hurt as she added the second sentence.

I quickly shook my head.

''I love Lindy as a sister, Jaz. I could never feel that way for her. It was nice from her with the snowboarding lessons , but even if we would've did them, there would've nothing happened. I couldn't feel something like this for a girl that is like my sister.'' I replied.

Jasmine's eyes went wide again and I looked totally honest back.

She just had to believe me.

I really wanted her and I knew that she actually wanted me , too.

''You really mean it?'' She asked me, worried.

I nodded and took her hands, trying to stay calm.

I was totally nervous right now.

''Yes, I really mean it, Jasmine. I have my eyes on someone else.'' I stated and Jasmine looked away.

Didn't she get it.

''That someone else is you, Jasmine.'' I added and Jasmine's eyes went wide again.

I took a deep breath and continued, ''You are the girl, I'm in love with. Not Lindy. The kiss really was meant yesterday and I was furious at myself as you were mad. I wanted to make it right but screwed it up.''

I looked down at that comment and blushed.

Jasmine suddenly put my chin up with two of her fingers and shook her head.

''That's not true.'' She told me. ''I should've let you talked and not push you away. I'm in love with you, too and you know that. I was just afraid.''

Yeah, I knew it but hearing it out of her mouth was so much more awesome.

I smiled and took her other hand again and then said to her, ''Well, in that case: Do you want to be my girlfriend? I promise that I don't feel anything for another girl except you.''

Jasmine smiled wide and nodded.

''Of course, I want to.'' She replied.

I smiled wide back and then put my arms around her waist, leaning down to her.

Her arms went around my neck and we both met in the middle in a kiss.

I smiled against her lips, totally happy.

I finally had the girls of my dreams.

* * *

**Soooo that was it :D**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**I hope to see you hopefully soon! :)**


	4. AN!

**Hay guys ! :)**

**I just wanted to say thank you for the 15 reviews! :D**

**It was for me impossible before to reach them and now I finally got them, thanks to you guys! :)**

**IDK yet, if I'll really start a multi- chapter story, but I'm looking for ideas :)**

**I also want to say thanks again to Grace-1997 for the great support on this story! :D**

**You guys should definitely get a look at her stories! :)**

**Well, that was it from me.**

**If you guys have One Shot requests or so or ideas for stories, just write me! :)**

**MisteryGirl**


End file.
